Para usar algo blanco
by Vismur
Summary: La boda de Kaito y Shinichi. Kaishin.


_Título: Para usar algo blanco_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Advertencias: Crack, bodas, contenido gráfico para adultos, humor y romance, hace años que no hago lemon, así que disculpen si es un poco… malo._

 _Nota: Regalo del día de reyes para Yazmin Danae Vasquez Lazo en Facebook, quien dejo su mensaje en el especial de pedidos de fin de año 2015._

 _Resumen: La boda de Kaito y Shinichi. Kaishin._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **PARA USAR ALGO BLANCO**

 **One-Shot**

Era extraño, ¿Qué hacia la gente con exactitud cuándo se estaba casando en los próximos 20 minutos?, se preguntaba un poco cohibido un famoso detective japonés, no entendía con exactitud su nerviosismo, la boda no era exactamente valida, habían querido un evento simbólico al principio, pero las madres de ambos no iban a aceptar eso.

Con el poder que tenían sus padres, habían logrado preparar un lugar para el evento, y para la recepción, habían contratado al juez de la Notaria de Shibuya y asistir el evento, en Shibuya donde estaba permitido el matrimonio entre el mismo sexo, no era vinculante, pero tenía beneficios que no podían dejar de lado.

El detective culpaba el tiempo que sus padres han pasado en Estados Unidos, y que habían preparado una boda enfocada al estilo estadounidense, nadie parecía quejarse por la situación, más bien, estaban muy emocionados, los muy traidores.

El juez no parecía importarle mucho mientras le pagaran.

Cuando volvió a mirar el reloj, se dio cuenta que faltaban 10 minutos, volviendo a mirar sus manos, se dijo mentalmente que era estúpido su nerviosismo.

No es como si Kaito y él no se amaran, ellos eran, razón por la cual estaban haciendo una boda simbólica, más por la ilusión del mago, que por otra cosa, pero como se había mencionado anteriormente, sus padres habían metido su cuchara, y había crecido el evento más allá de lo saludable.

Cuando la prensa se enteró fue un caos completo, que muchas organizaciones trataron de comercializar, pero que la policía y abogados de la familia habían desalentado, alejándolos del lugar de la boda.

Quizás Kaito había ayudado a disuadirlos, como un mago famoso, había logrado que varios fans desistieran de espiar el evento, y que le ayuden a resguardarlo.

¿Serían igual si supieran que el mago también era Kaito Kid?

Posiblemente no, su cuerpo tenía escalofríos al pensar semejante cosa, sería un infierno, empezando desde los invitados, un recuerdo de Sonoko siendo ella misma se presentó en su cerebro y fue horrible.

Fue sacado de sus ensoñaciones, por su madre, quien entró a la habitación donde se encontraba sin avisar.

\- Es hora – dijo emocionada, viendo preciosa con el vestido rojo que había comprado hace poco.

El detective solo sonrió y se dirigió al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo, se había preparado una casa tradicional de la familia Suzuki, el tío Suzuki quería la publicidad gratis que atendría dicho evento, y no había podido rechazarlo, el jardín había sido preparado con las sillas para los invitados, algunos adornos florales ambientaban junto con algunas lámparas icónicas, el juez ya estaba listo, esperando al frente de toda la gente que estaba invitada, esperando el comienzo.

No iba a ver marcha nupcial, ni de broma, así que se puso en posición al lado del juez, esperando a Kaito.

Cuando parecía que todo estaba bien, el detective se dio cuenta que su novio no estaba apareciendo por ningún lado, él miro a su madre interrogante.

Ella solo le sonrió despreocupada.

Así que se calmó, en unos segundos más adelante, se escucharon pasos dirigiendo se a su posición, se viró para ver, y se sorprendió cuando vio a una mujer en su vestido de novia.

El mundo invitado se quedó congelado, mirando con confusión y sorpresa, por el rabillo del ojo había visto a Aoko rodando los ojos.

\- Oh, creo que me he equivocado – dijo ella nerviosamente, tomando el vestido de novia para virarse y correr a la salida.

\- Kaito, quítate eso y regresa aquí de inmediato – dijo Shinichi suspirando, la novia empezó a sonreír.

\- Pero me gusta el vestido – dijo Kaito, dejando su voz normal.

\- Kaito

\- Vale – y en un segundo, Kaito estaba en un traje blanco impecable, el detective estaba seguro que ese traje era negro, pero lo dejo ser.

El juez simplemente ignoró a todos, como le habían advertido, y empezó la ceremonia, que técnicamente era innecesaria, pero al mismo tiempo, estaba feliz por haber aceptado.

Habían intercambiado anillos, dado palabras de promesa y firmaron el documento, cuando cuarenta y cinco minutos después todo el trámite se terminó, Kaito se abalanzó a darle un beso.

\- Esto es maravilloso – murmuró Chikage, quien no pudo evitar algunas lágrimas salirse de sus ojos.

\- Concuerdo con usted – dijo Yukiko, radiante. - ¿me pregunto cuanto tiempo debo esperar para pedirles nietos? – preguntó al aire, alejando a varios invitados de los padres del par de locos que se casaron.

\- Yukiko, deja que disfruten su tiempo juntos – murmuró su marido, tratando en vano en alejar esos pensamientos de su mujer.

\- Cuando consigamos los papeles de adopción, no será mucho tiempo – informó Chikage, radiante por el pensamiento de su homónima.

\- Tienes razón – dijo Yukiko con una gran sonrisa.

\- … - Yusaku ignoró a las dos, apelando por su salud mental.

La fiesta se llevó a cabo dentro de la casa, donde se sirvieron magníficos platos, y música adornaba el ambiente.

Shinichi cruzaba los dedos mentales para que nadie cayera muerto, entre los invitados había al menos diez detectives y casi cincuenta policías.

Sin embargo eso nunca paso, lo que se presentó en su lugar, fue a Kid llegando a felicitarlo.

El detective miró al lado para ver a Kaito, mirando muy sorprendido, la cara de Hakuba también era impresionante.

\- Oh, una fiesta Meitantei, me hubiera gustado que me invitarás – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

\- Pero que… - murmuró el detective confundido, estaba seguro que Kaito estaba al lado suyo.

\- ¡KID! – gritó el inspector Nakamori, quien trataba de llegar a su lado.

\- Felices bodas y todo eso – el ladrón guiño mientras lanzaba un pequeño cuadrado para Kaito, el cual recogió. – Estoy disponible si te aburres – dijo con una sonrisa y se fue.

\- ¿Qué carajo fue eso? – preguntó en voz alta.

\- … - el mago miró a su mano para ver la caja, revelando un juego de collares.

\- ¿Por qué Kid se molestaría para hacer eso? – preguntó Sonoko malhumorada.

\- ¿Kaito? – preguntó con cautela.

\- Yo no hice esto – dijo el mago apenado, pero no parecía asustado, así que al parecer sabia quien lo había hecho. – Pero recibimos un regalo de Kid-sama, así que soy feliz – dijo colocando los collares en ambos.

\- Es extraño que estés tan dispuesto en usarlos cuando Kid acaba de insinuar que quiere tener a tú esposo – dijo Hakuba, sus ojos sospechosos mirándolo en todo momento.

\- Nunca se aburrirá de mí – dijo el mago, abrazando a su marido, Shinichi no preguntó más, tendría sus respuestas en el tiempo.

La fiesta siguió adelante, tratando de ignorar la visita inesperada, cuando el reloj dio las once de la noche, los recién casados se despidieron del mundo, para llegar al departamento, que ambos habían rentado y que vivirían después de estar casados, tenían una luna de miel que asistir el día de mañana, y tenía que dormir.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Kaito lo levanto al estilo nupcial.

\- Kaito, bájame – dijo el detective, agradecía que no hubiera nadie para ver su estado vergonzoso.

\- Nop – contestó de inmediato, abriendo la puerta, y entrando en lo que se convertiría en su hogar, se quedó un momento mirando el interior, sosteniéndolo como algo precioso.

\- ¿Me puedes explicar lo que paso hoy? – preguntó, tratando de traer a Kaito de donde se hubiera ido.

\- Oh, lo de Kid, aunque no lo creas, no lo hice yo, fue mi madre, cuando quiere puede ser muy convincente en disfraces, ella seguramente quería algo que recordase a padre, después de todo él fue el primer Kaito Kid – dijo él sonriendo, mientras se dirigía al cuarto principal.

\- ¿Era necesario el show? – preguntó confundido.

\- Los collares fueron hechos por padre, ellos los usaron antes de que el muriera, supongo que quería dármelos a mi disfrazada como Kid para que se entendiera que mi padre no los ha dado – dijo el mago abriendo la puerta del cuarto, y entrando, suavemente se dirigió a la cama.

\- Oh, ese es un gran detalle, aunque ahora habrá teorías conspiratorias circulando – respondió el detective, cuando sintió la cama a su espalda.

\- Oh bueno, no es como si no pudieras ir a Kid, mientras yo sea el Kid que quieres encontrar – dijo traviesamente mientras recorría su mano por la pierna del detective.

\- Tenemos un vuelo temprano – respondió el detective, quien suspiró por el roce.

\- Lo sé – dijo cuando toco un lado de la cintura.

\- Tenemos que descansar – dijo, pero activamente disfrutando cuando se acercó el toque a su pecho.

\- Hmm – y luego recibió un beso, suave, tranquilo, mostrando sus sentimientos, duro unos minutos, disfrutando el calor entre ellos, y luego se separaron.

\- Serás el que se encargue de todo mañana – murmuró el detective, tocando el cuello del mago.

\- Por supuesto – dijo el mago mientras se acostaba junto a su amado, abrazándolo, y juntando sus pechos, lo volvió a besar en la boca, pero ahora más pasionalmente, saboreando el interior, sus manos recorrieron la espalda, sintiendo el calor que irradiaba.

Se separaron, Kaito empezó a bajar sus besos, empezando a desabrochar los botones que ocultaban la piel, la corbata salió volando en algún lado de la habitación, Shinichi también empezó a quitar botones, y en algún momento logro quitarle la chaqueta blanca.

Sin embargo, el primero que vio el pecho desnudo fue Shinichi, quien en un momento estaba sintiendo besos en la extensión de piel que había descubierto el mago, suspiró mientras con sus manos tocaba los hombros de Kaito para seguir tratando de quitarle la camisa, lo logro cuando el mago se enderezó un poco para darle otro beso, aprovechando para hacer su propio mapamundi del cuerpo contrario, el mago gimió presionando su parte inferior.

Shinichi se detuvo disfrutando como su miembro, aun cubierto de tela se presionaba con su homólogo, creando pequeñas chispas eléctricas entre los dos.

Hubo un momento de vaivén entre ambos, hasta que el detective no aguanto más, y metió sus manos debajo del pantalón para acariciar la piel del culo del mago, el cual gimió extasiado.

En represalia el mago, quito tan pronto como pudo el pantalón y la ropa interior de su detective junto con los zapatos y los calcetines, recorriendo con un dedo su pene, logrando que Shinichi alejará sus manos un momento, pero regresó para despojar de del pantalón de su esposo, quien le ayudo para deshacerse de la ropa molesta.

Se miraron un momento, disfrutando de su cercanía, sus ojos brillantes, el sonrojo de sus caras, del sudor brillante que empezaba a formarse en su piel, era como una conexión.

Kaito rompió el momento cuando empezó a masturbar a su novio, quien en represalia también tomo el pene del contrario, para ofrecerse placer mutuo, duraron unos pequeños minutos, gimiendo entre ambos, disfrutando el calor de sus manos, dando besos y juntando sus frentes.

De nuevo el mago se detuvo un momento, para sacar un bote de lubricante, acomodando el cuerpo de su esposo para preparlo, Shinichi respiró lentamente mientras sentía un dedo acariciando la piel externa de su entrada.

Shinichi beso el cuello del mago cuando se agacho para darle un beso en la frente, sintiendo el dedo entrar y moverse, a pesar de que no era la primera vez, siempre sentía ajeno al principio.

Siguió una sesión continua de besos en la cara, el pecho y la boca, mientras los dedos se movían y multiplicaban en su entrada para estirarla, y que no se hiciera daño cuando otra parte de cuerpo entrará por ahí.

El detective se impaciento después de un momento, mordiendo suavemente la barbilla del mago, le advertía amistosamente que dejará de burlase de él, sintió un sonrisa en su piel y la perdida de los dedos en su interior.

Shinichi suspiró, controlando un poco su respiración, Kaito le acomodo entre sus piernas para poder empezar a penetrar, la sensación era por extraña razón caliente, llena de sentimientos y sensaciones, se abrazó del cuello de su esposo, para esperar que todo estuviera dentro de él.

Cuando sucedió, esperó un poco para acostumbrarse a la sensación, recibiendo algunas mordidas en el cuello, y besos en los labios.

Shinichi empezó a moverse primero, Kaito espero un momento, para asegurarse que todo estaba bien, y empezó a seguir el ritmo, que en poco tiempo se volvió lleno de energía, logrando que ambos soltaran gemidos, algunos cuantos gritos, que se volvieron estridentes cuando Kaito encontró la próstata y empezó a golpear sin piedad.

En un momento, el detective empezó a retorcerse el placer recibido, enredando sus piernas en la cintura de Kaito.

Fue el primero que llegó, ensuciando el vientre de ambos, y un poco la colcha de la cama.

Kaito siguió un tiempo después, sintiendo el semen en su interior, sintiendo una gran satisfacción, mientras jalaba al mago para besarlo.

Cuando se separaron del beso, el mago dejo su frente en la contraria, respirando en su espacio, viendo sus ojos, los cuales brillaban extasiados.

\- Te amo – murmuró dando el peso en su voz para llenarlo de ese sentimiento.

\- Yo también te amo – correspondió el detective, recibiendo la sonrisa brillante de Kaito, quien salió por fin de él, para acomodar la cama y pudieran dormir un poco.

El detective sonrió satisfecho sintiendo el pecho se su amado esposo, esperando las nuevas aventuras del futuro.

FIN


End file.
